A) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a communication test set and more particularly to a communication test set with a graphical user interface which can simultaneously present and update test results of a communication signal at multiple levels.
B) Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a typical communication network 10. The communication network 10 employs a variety of communication links 12-22. Each of the communication links 12-22 can vary in type and design.
As is known in the art, the various types of communications links 12-22 enable communication according to a standardized communication protocol which allows the communications to occur at various levels, rates and formats. The standardized communication protocol, as defined on the date of this filing, is summarized below in the following table.
Referring to the table above and as is known in the art, each communication level groups a varying number of communications signals from the preceding level to increase the communication rate. For example, communications at the DS1 level occurs by grouping 24 DS1 signals into a standardized communication protocol to achieve transmission at higher communication rate. Similarly, communications at the DS3 level occurs by grouping 28 DS1 signals into a standardized communication protocol for transmission at even a higher communication rate. This procedure can repeat itself to ultimately allow for communications at the SONET level.
Whenever the communication network 10 is being installed, under maintenance or under repair, there exists a need to test the various communication links 12-22. This testing process is typically conducted by field engineers with a device known as a communication test set.
FIG. 2 shows a conventional communication test set 30 which is used to test the communication links 12-22 contained within the communication network 10. The communication test set 30 generally includes a set of transmit and receive ports 32, a front panel of LED""s 34, and a touch screen graphical-user-interface (GUI) 36.
The receive ports 32 are used to receive input signals from the communication links that will be tested. The receive ports 32 allow for the testing of two communication links simultaneously. The two signals received by the ports 32 from the two communication links are generally referred to as the primary signal and the secondary signal.
The front panel of LED""s 34 provide immediate visual feedback on the status of a test. Green LED""s indicate that the a signal is present and the communication test set is synchronized to a network. Red LED""s indicate that errors and alarms have been detected by the communication test set 30. The LED""s also allow a user to monitor the progress of a test from a distance which in turn allows the engineer to perform other functions at the same time.
The touch screen GUI 36 contains a number of icons which, among other things, allow a user to view information related to the test results. FIG. 3 show a conventional GUI 36 which displays information relating to the test results of the primary signal. FIG. 4 shows a conventional GUI 36 which displays information relating to the test results of the secondary signal.
In the example shown in FIG. 3, the primary signal being tested is at the SONET level. Therefore, as described above, this signal will include groups of communications that are being processed at the lower levels (i.e., the DS3, DS1 and DS0 levels).
To allow the user to view the test results at both the SONET level and one of the lower levels, the conventional GUI 36 is split into two screens 40 and 42. The first screen 40 displays the test results of the data communications occurring at the SONET level, whereas, the second screen 42 displays the test results of the data communications occurring at DS3 communication level.
A similar test result occurs for the secondary signal being tested. In particular, in the example shown in FIG. 4, the secondary signal being tested is also at the SONET level. Therefore, To allow the user to view test results at both the SONET level and one of the lower levels, the conventional GUI 36 is split into two screens 44 and 46. The first screen 44 displays the test results of the data communications occurring at the SONET level, whereas, the second screen 46 displays the test results of the data communications occurring at DS3 communication level.
Although not shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the conventional GUI 36 can be configured by a user to view any two levels of a communication. In particular, the GUI 36 shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 can instead be configured to view the DS3 and DS1 levels simultaneously or, alternatively, the GUI 36 can be configured to view DS1 and DS0 simultaneously.
The conventional GUI 36 described above does, however, have significant drawbacks. In particular, the conventional GUI 36 only allows a user of the communication test set 10 to simultaneously view the test results of a signal at two levels.
This limitation is of particular significance when the communication is occurring at the SONET level and there are at least three lower levels of communication occurring that require testing. Thus, when a communication is occurring at the SONET level, the field test engineer has to reprogram the GUI 36 every time he or she wants to view more than two different levels of a communication. In view of this problem there currently exists a need for a communication test set with a GUI that will allow a user to simultaneously view the test results of a communication at multiple levels.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a communication test set that will allow a user to simultaneously view and update the test results of a communication at multiple levels.
It is another object of the invention to provide a communication test set that will allow a user to select, store and transfer the specific test results of the he or she wants to view at these levels.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a communication test set that will automatically configure the GUI to show the appropriate number of communication levels based on the number of communication levels contained within the input signal.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a communication test set that will use a GUI that color codes the those levels of a communication being tested to indicate that alarms and/or errors are occurring in the signal.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a programmable GUI is disclosed for use in a communication test set which conducts line tests at different communication levels for both a primary signal and a secondary signal. The GUI comprises: a first screen for displaying test results for a first communication level; a second screen for displaying test results for a second communication level; a third screen for displaying test results for a third communication level; and a fourth screen for displaying test results for a fourth communication level; wherein, the GUI simultaneously displays the first screen, second screen, third screen and fourth screen.
In accordance with another aspect of this embodiment of the invention, the first screen, second screen, third screen and fourth screen display test results for both the primary and secondary signal.
In accordance with still another aspect of this embodiment of the invention, the test results presented in the first screen represent one group of test results that are selected from a plurality of groups of test results.
In accordance with yet another aspect of this embodiment of the invention, the test results presented in the second screen represent one group of test results that are selected from a plurality of groups of test results.
In accordance with even still another aspect of this embodiment of the invention, the test results presented in the third screen represent one group of test results that are selected from a plurality of groups of test results.
In accordance with even yet another aspect of this embodiment of the invention, the test results presented in the fourth screen represent one group of test results that are selected from a plurality of groups of test results.
In accordance with another aspect of this embodiment of the invention, the first communication level, second communication level, third communication level and fourth communication level can be selected from a group of communication levels.
In accordance with still another aspect of this embodiment of the invention, any one of the first, second third and fourth screens display certain colors when the screens contain tests results that have errors.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a communication test set is disclosed which conducts tests of a signal at different communication levels, the communication test comprises: a set of input ports to receive a primary and secondary signal for testing; a touch screen GUI which automatically configures itself to show each level of communication contained within the primary and secondary signal.
In accordance with another aspect of this embodiment of the invention, when one of the primary and secondary signal contains four communication levels, the GUI comprises: a first screen for displaying test results for first a first communication level; a second screen for displaying test results for a second communication level; a third screen for displaying test results for a third communication level; and a fourth screen for displaying test results for a fourth communication level; where the first screen, second screen, third screen and fourth screen are displayed simultaneously by the GUI.
In accordance with yet another aspect of this embodiment of the invention, any one of the first, second third and fourth screens display certain colors when the screens contain tests results that have errors.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention, a programmable GUI for use in a communication test set is disclosed which conducts tests of a signal at different communication levels, the GUI comprises: a primary screen for simultaneously displaying tests of a first communication level, a second communication level, a third communication level, and a fourth communication level; and a plurality of secondary screens which allow a user of the communication test set to select test results that are displayed on the primary screen.
In accordance with another aspect of this embodiment of the invention, the primary screen further comprises: a first subscreen for displaying test results of the first communication level; a second subscreen for displaying test results of the second communication level; a third subscreen for displaying test results of the third communication level; and a fourth subscreen for displaying test results of the fourth communication level.
In accordance with yet another aspect of this embodiment of the invention, one of the plurality of subscreens allows the user to select one group of test results from a plurality of groups of test results.